


Take the Reins

by paynesgrey



Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms, Thor (2011)
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Steve begin an easy friendship and discuss who will be leader of the Avengers. Spoilers for the Thor and Captain America movies. Some influences from Avengers spoilers (more specifically how Steve and Thor react to Tony Stark). This is mostly speculation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Reins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "#17 - Friends in life and death" theme for 100_fairytales on Livejournal. This oneshot will not be continued.

Steve had to admit he really liked Thor, and almost immediately after meeting him, he warmed up to him, feeling closer to the Asgardian than the other Avengers.

 _We’re both so out of place. I’m out of time and he’s, well, he’s just out of this world,_ Steve thought, and though Thor was decidedly cautious about how people approached him, he was friendly, good-natured, and he readily accepted Steve’s offer for a drink after a few training sessions together.

Thor clapped him on the shoulder jubilantly and told him stories about the first humans he’d ever met. “They did not approve of me breaking things out of joy. It is odd here. It is such a compliment in Asgard.”

Steve appreciated him more, feeling awkward when he used slang words that were decades out of date. Thor’s language was worse. He sounded like a book of mythology come alive.

Thor also shared Steve’s dislike of Tony Stark. Though, it was no problem to work with him, or include his power and leadership within the group, but Thor and Steve shared glances of mutual disapproval for the man, and Steve was glad he wasn’t alone.

“Steve, you are a man of honor,” Thor told him, his strong hand still on Steve’s shoulders. It was odd, but not since Bucky did anyone make him feel so vulnerable – but more importantly, so down to earth.

“You make me feel small, Thor,” Steve told him, and Thor seemed confused by his segue. Steve smiled at him and explained. “My late friend Bucky made me feel that way, made me feel like I was small but still mattered, and well, I was, before they made me a super soldier. It gave me perspective, that I wasn’t indestructible, and that I wasn’t perfect.”

“And… this makes you feel good? To be small?” Thor asked scoffing.

“Yes. It makes me feel connected to people weaker than us, the people we’re protecting. If I didn’t have that connection, I’d feel so far above them I’d lose myself. I wouldn’t be the kind of hero I’m supposed to be.” Steve laughed a little, finishing off his drink. “God, I know I’m not making sense. Sorry, Thor.”

Steve patted Thor’s back, and he met Thor’s eyes as the man watched him, intrigued.

“Then, I am right. You are a man of honor, Steve Rogers. I will follow you,” Thor said, finishing his own oversized drink and ordering another round. “I will tell this Nick Fury tomorrow. I will only follow you, Steve, not Tony Stark.” He sighed. “I feel better about my decision now. Thank you, my friend.”

Steve laughed loudly. “Oh, Thor, you’re almost making me blush, but I’m honored. And here I thought I was just talking you crazy.”

“Ah, no,” Thor said, shaking his head. Steve watched Thor’s loose blond hair follow through the motion, and he felt sort of awkward staring at him like that. After all, Thor was a god, and Steve believed it. “It is not you who talks crazy. Sometimes these mortals, I cannot understand the phrases they form. You speak clearly. I appreciate that.”

Steve laughed again. “You flatter me too much.”

“I only speak the truth,” Thor said, and it seemed like his hand was a permanent fixture on Steve’s shoulder. It wasn’t like Steve minded, though.

“I hope you feel that way when this team is activated,” Steve said with a sigh, staring at the foam in his beer. “I’m worried on how the rest of us will fit together.”

“When the world needs saving, we will have no choice but to put our differences aside and to combine our strengths, as in any battle,” Thor said, and Steve shot him a sideways glance. “Ah, like me, you know about war, don’t you?”

“Not too fondly but yes,” Steve said. “It’s funny. I grew up craving a chance to go to battle and fight for my country. I never imagined I’d be here, in a place like this. In a _time_ like this, no less.”

“You are not alone in that, my friend,” Thor said, raising his glass to his lips. Steve watched him, feeling once again relieved Thor was here. He’d been having trouble adjusting to this time. His friends and family were all gone, and even worse; it felt like just yesterday his best friend Bucky tumbled to his death from that train. He had nightmares of it, still, and the modern age did nothing to elude them.

Steve smiled at Thor, lifted his glass of brew and said, “To us, then. Two heroes well out of their elements. May it be our strength and not our weakness.”

Thor grinned that goofy grin Steve had come to love. Bucky would have liked him, Steve thought, but maybe not so much if the man competed with him as his new best friend.

“To us,” Thor repeated. “May we make our ancestors proud.”

He took a hearty gulp, and Steve nodded. “Amen to that.” He took a measured swig, wishing he could compete with Thor. It was too bad, Steve thought. Thor would get the benefits of alcohol when he did not. Oh well, Steve at least still appreciated the taste of beer.

He couldn’t imagine what smaller Steve Rogers would have done around someone like Thor. He imagined himself, drinking until he passed out as the Asgardian god threw him over his shoulder and carried him home. He smiled at the thought, and Thor caught his mirth.

“I am glad you are not worrying so much anymore. You seem happy,” Thor said.

“Well, I confess, I’m afraid about tomorrow, and the next day, but I’ll always meet a challenge,” Steve said. “It was what I was born to do.”

“Aye,” Thor said. “The Avengers will prevail, even if Tony Stark thinks he is in charge.”

Steve laughed again. “I actually think Nick Fury may have a problem with that. He isn’t Stark’s biggest fan either.”

“But he is your ‘fan’ you think?” Thor asked.

“Or he’s more your fan,” Steve said, jabbing him in the bicep.

“He would know better than to give me leadership. I will not take it, now that I have come to know you,” Thor said.

“There you go again, big guy, making me blush,” Steve said.

“It is true. It should be Captain America that the Avengers follow, and no one else,” Thor said. “I know my instincts.” He winked at him. “You will see.”

“Well, I hope you’re right, Thor,” Steve said, taking another drink, morosely wishing he could feel the liquor. Damn, and it was his fifth drink too! He continued, “You say that now, Thor, but I don’t think Tony Stark is going to like your vote in my favor.”

Thor roared with laughter that almost made Steve jump out of his seat. He turned to Steve with a fire in his eyes, which made Steve even more grateful for the man’s newfound friendship.

“If he disapproves, then all the more reason for you to lead us,” Thor said, and Steve chuckled.

“You know, Thor, I think you’re right.” Steve said, unable to contain his satisfied grin any longer. He imagined the look of disdain and disappointment on Tony’s face. “Maybe I should become leader of the Avengers.”

END


End file.
